


Coffee Breaks Sequel

by barricadebutts



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Slight use of the f-bomb, combeferre comes in the next chapter though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Monday after Eponine’s first ABC Meeting. Introductions are made and someone starts lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Breaks Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty original title right? Oh well. It's been a little while since I've updated. Sorry about that. Enjoy though!

On Monday when classes resumed from everyone’s weekend break, Eponine walked into art class ten minutes early like she did every Monday and Wednesday. Art was one of her favorite classes even though she didn’t have very many friends in it—that is, until today.

Like normal, she walked into the classroom and quietly took her seat near the window. There weren’t many students in the classroom yet, so she popped her ear buds in and hit shuffle on her phone’s music player.

Two songs later, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Slightly annoyed, Eponine took out an ear bud and turned around in her seat. Her scowl turned slightly friendly when a small man with braided sandy colored hair looked down at her. His books were perched in one arm while a backpack hung off of his shoulders. Eponine recognized him slightly from the meeting at the coffee shop on Friday. “Jehan…right?” she asked, trying to be friendly. He smiled at her and gestured to the curly haired ginger next to him.

She tried to remember his face from Friday as well but couldn’t seem to put a name to a face.  The guy was dressed in paint splattered jeans and a green shirt with a brown jacket thrown over. “This is Feuilly,” he introduced, “I actually don’t think he was at the meeting on Friday.” Jehan seemed to lose his train of thought before the guy called Feuilly cleared his throat. Jehan snapped out of his reverie and finished what he was saying. “Oh, right! Eponine, Feuilly; Feuilly, Eponine.” Feuilly held out his hand in greeting and Eponine shook it in return.        

Jehan took the exchange as an invitation and sat down next to Eponine at her table with Feuilly following close behind. “So have you met everyone yet?” Feuilly asked while taking out his sketchbook.

Eponine thought before she spoke. “Well, I already knew Courfeyrac, but apart from him, the only guys I’ve formally met were you two,” she gestured to Jehan and Feuilly, “Marius, and Enjolras. Courf told me a little about everyone, but not enough for me to really remember who each one is.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Where to start then!” Jehan exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. “Joly and Combeferre are the pre-med students. Joly is the hypochondriac of the group while Combeferre has glasses and a sensible mind compared to Joly. Bahorel is the wrestler, he’s a big surely guy who’s actually relatively easy to get along with. Bosseut might be the unluckiest person in the universe—he’s the bald one—and Grantaire’s the group cynic. All you have to do to find Grantaire is look for Enjolras and he won’t be far behind.” Jehan finished with a smile.

“But that’s not  _nearly_ as fun to talk about as their relationships,” Feuilly practically cackled from his spot next to Jehan.

Eponine looked at him curiously. “Relationships?”

Feuilly laughed again and took an exaggerated breath before beginning. “Well you’re aware of Marius and Cosette right? Little blonde-headed chick?” Feuilly raised his hand in the air to symbolize how tall she was approximately. Eponine nodded her head to urge him on. (In all truth though, Eponine had never seen Cosette with Marius, but she knew her somewhat from being next door neighbors in the dorms.) “Well,” Feuilly continued, “Joly and Bossuet have been dating for close to two years now, and boy has it been a long two years. Courf basically just flirts with anything that has a pulse; he isn’t technically involved with anyone at the moment.” At this, Eponine noticed that Jehan turned a shade darker. She was also pleased to hear that Courfeyrac wasn’t keeping any relationship secrets from one of his best friends. “Oh, and don’t forget that Grantaire is practically  _glued_ to Enjolras’ hip—but don’t EVER mention that around Enjolras.” Feuilly concluded, looking pleased with himself at his relationship descriptions of the Amis.

"Enjolras and Grantaire?” Eponine began skeptically. They didn’t seem the kinds of people that would be attracted to each other.

Grantaire decided to make his grand entrance into the art room at that moment. “What about Enjolras and me?” he asked mockingly. His green hoody was zipped up halfway and he wore a pair of khakis.

Feuilly gave him a pat on the arm as he passed and took a seat next to him. “We’re talking with our new friend Eponine about how you and Enjolras are practically attached at the hip.” Grantaire smiled and took a swig from a water bottle that had unidentifiable liquid in it.

“You know how he gets me going, that Enjolras,” he teased before he turned his attention to Eponine. “Eponine? So you’re the one who Courf’s been blabbering about all weekend and how excited he is that you’re finally giving us a chance?” Eponine smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal.

“So who else? What about…Combeferre or Bahorel?” she tried, still somewhat curious about their relationship statuses.

Grantaire decided to answer this question. “Bahorel is too invested with school and his ‘wrestling career’. Combeferre claims that he’s waiting for the ‘right person’, but he’s so absorbed in school, that that person will probably never show up.” He scoffed to himself making Feuilly chuckle at his explanations of why their friends were single.

“And you guys?” Eponine gestured to Jehan and Feuilly. “Any special people in your hearts?”

Jehan’s face turned red and Feuilly just shook his head stoically. He was either telling the truth or too reluctant to reveal his secret to a girl he barely knew. Both were understandable excuses in her opinion.

She dropped the subject though as their teacher—a middle-aged woman with graying hair and a pinched face—walked in, causing them to suspend their conversation for later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~———-____

Now that Eponine actually had a few acquaintances in her art class, they chatted about small trivial things throughout the two and a half hour period. Class was over at around twelve so they all decided to go out for lunch. Eponine had to admit that Courfeyrac had been right to pester her into meeting them even if he had been annoying about it.

The small group minus Grantaire (he had an undisclosed appointment he would tell no one about) met up with Courfeyrac and Marius while they ate in a small campus café not unlike the Musain.

“So Ep, how you liking the guys?” Courf asked from across the table after taking a gulp of water. She had a feeling that he was somewhat teasing her, but she answered anyways.

Eponine shrugged and tried to act nonchalantly about the other pairs of eyes that had turned to her. “Surprisingly well, though I have to admit, Feuilly, Grantaire, and Jehan do quite the job of spilling relationship gossip when it comes to people in your circle of friends…”

Feuilly’s eyes widened in fear while Courfeyrac just smirked and lifted an eyebrow in amusement, further egging her on. Jehan was officially hiding his face behind a menu next to her while Feuilly tried kicking her from under the table to try and make her shut up. “Oh? And what  _did_ my dear friends say?” The amusement in Courfeyrac’s voice was certainly there.

“Oh nothing, you’re clean, don’t worry.” Eponine brushed the topic away as if she was swatting at a fly. Feuilly’s shoulders sagged in relief.

From across the table, Courfeyrac almost looked hurt. “Are you telling me that my friends aren’t aware that I’ve got a girlfriend?” he half shrieked which made Eponine almost stand up in shock and anger. This same old trick always worked on Courfeyrac, he was far too proud of his exploits and people were going to know one way or another.

 "You fucking liar!” Eponine practically shouted across the booth. “How could— _why would you_ lie to me? I’m one of your best fucking friends.” She practically seethed at him, bent low over the table to avoid a bigger scene that what was already taking place.

Marius and Jehan had excused themselves at that point to try and avoid any further argument that was between Courfeyrac and Eponine. They knew that they’d have it out with him later, but now it was Eponine and possibly Feuilly’s turn to yell at him.

Across the table, Feuilly choked on his drink at Courfeyrac’s news and stared wide-eyed as Eponine continued to patronize him. Courfeyrac only looked at her guiltily as she continued to berate him. He didn’t even try to defend himself, he just sat there and took it until it finally got too much at about the two minute mark. Eponine was droning on irritatingly about how friendship means trust until Courfeyrac slammed his hand on the table making the silverware clatter.

"Eponine, enough!” this quieted her abruptly as she stared at him, her mouth opened in protest. “I lied alright? There isn’t any girl; I just said it to get your goat.” He quieted down now and Feuilly’s face was quickly becoming normal again.

Eponine scoffed at him and shoved her way out of the booth. She knew she was probably overreacting, but her and Courfeyrac were friends, and friends told each other things like this. Eponine could hear Courfeyrac’s protests behind her but she kept walking. She passed Marius and Jehan over by the barstools and pushed the door open to the sound of a small bell that dinged when she left.

 


End file.
